The Crippled Arc
by Willow Redcross
Summary: Harry Potter had no clue what a childhood was. Being neglected and soon pawned off by his parents, abused by his relatives to the point if being crippled. He cried out and pleaded for sanctuary and magic answered. Now reborn amongst the ashes of his past life, Phoenix Arc enters beacon crippled and suffering from Haphephobia, but his forgotten family plan to find him
1. Potter to Arc

**_C hapter 1- Potter to Arc_**

It was a beautiful night sky on the twenty third of June, nineteen eighty-four. A full moon was high in the sky shining down onto the earth, there was no clouds in the midnight sky showing all of the twinkling stars, there was nothing but silence as everyone was fast asleep having peaceful dreams of what their future could entail.

However, that silence was soon broken by the sound of a child's cry, however it didn't sound like a normal child's cry, when they were wanting something. No, this child's cry was gut wrenching, filled with agony and sorrow

The source of the sorrowful crying was a seven-year-old boy dragging himself down Privet Drive, the state of the child was horrendous and many that had suddenly woken up from their sleep upon hearing the crying immediately began to get changed so they could rush out and help the boy.

The child himself was skinny, way too skinny in fact that you could see his bones and ribs through the torn, ragged shirts that were way too big for him, the boy's hair was filled with grease, dirt and most likely lice as it reached down past his ears, looking like it had never been washed or cut before.

However, what was the worst was the child's injuries, you could see scars on his wrists looking like a knife had been slashed across them, the back of the boy's shirt was wet and staining a dark red proving that his back was bleeding, bruises covered his legs, arms and most likely chest

But then came the two injuries that could make a grown man throw up. The boy's left eye was covering in blood and more dripped down it, a large slash wound was cut diagonally across his face, starting at the middle of his forehead, going directly through his left eye and ending just below his left ear.

Then there was the child's right leg. there was no way of actually describing it apart from the fact it looked like a mangled piece of meat. the boy dragged the leg along with him as he seemed to try and run away from where ever he came from.

From just a view of the eye it looked like the leg would never heal, having a completely shattered ankle, a broken leg bone, a dislocated thigh and all the bruises that covered it, the boy was most likely going to have a limp for the rest of his life

The people that began to rush out the help the boy soon stopped in their tracks however when they realized who it was that was in the pitiful state, their eyes widening upon realizing that perhaps that everything they had been told about the boy was wrong.

The child's name was Harry Potter, the resident trouble maker of Privet Drive, though the rumours and stories were never proven considering the fact that the boy was never seen outside of the house

"Get him Ripper, teach him a lesson for ruining my Dudder's special birthday!" A screeching voice yelled from the other side of Privet drive, many who lived in the drive could tell you straight away that the voice belonged to Petunia Dursley, a horse faced woman that wasn't very well liked among the neighbours, what the people saw next however would cement Petunia's reputation and tear her family apart.

Ripper, one of the twelve bulldogs that Marge Dursley kept and was well known for being her favourite, the fat dog had spotted its prey and barked alerting the Durley's of where Harry was. The bulldog was known to be ferocious but what happened next would make it so the dog was put down immediately

When the bulldog caught up to the limping Harry, it latched its teeth onto the already mangled leg, biting hard and crushing the weak bones due to all the neglect. Harry screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, the small worn out bag that he was carrying fell of his back and his glasses smashed against the floor

The fat bulldog was given the chance and began to shake its head, the fangs inside its mouth ripped the puncture wounds wider, tearing flesh and muscle apart as blood sprayed out all over the road, Harry was screaming in pain and agony as all the adults now of Privet Drive were now just watching the attack with wide eyes.

Harry himself had tears of blood leaking down his left eye as he cried. He could never understand what he had done to deserve the life he had. Whilst he was living the life of a tortured house elf, his twin brother was living the life only Harry could dream of, being praised and spoilt by their parents, having all sorts of friends to play with.

Harry knew all about the Magical world, he grew up in it for four years before his parents shipped him off. At first, they were a normal family, Harry and his brother were treated as equals but on then it all changed when the dark lord, Voldemort attacked.

In the end, the dark wizard was vanquished after he had put James and Lily Potter unconscious wanting them to live the rest of their lives without their children and knowing that the children's deaths were because of their failures

Only for the man's killing curse to be sent back at him, killing him instantly. Dumbledore soon arrived onto the scene and decided to proclaim Albus Potter as the Boy-Who-Lived, never seeing the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead which was covered by a little tuff of black hair.

At first everything was normal, but then it started to change. No longer being called down for meals, no longer having a bedtime story, On and on it went, the Potter's soon started to neglect him so much that they completely forgot about him and whenever they did remember it was only to call him a nuisance.

So, instead of being taken care by his parents, Harry's personal house elf Winky, looked after him. The small magical creature taught him how to read, write and speak English. When Harry had learned how to read, he took to library and took comfort in the books that surrounded him.

Then when his fourth birthday rolled around, his birthday present was being shipped off to the Dursleys with his parent's excuse saying it was for his protection and so that he wouldn't get jealous of his brother's fame and power as they were going to start training him.

Then his life of hell came. Forced to do all the chores, starved as he slept in the cupboard under the stairs, belittled and insulted by his Aunt, finally beaten and abused by his Uncle as the man wanted to get rid of Harry's 'freakish' nature.

So now here he was, seven years old and trying to escape his own demented prison. Blinded in one eye as his Aunt Petunia had swiped a kitchen knife across his face after he supposedly ruined her son's birthday, honestly the obsession she has with her son is extremely weird.

Then there was his leg. The mangled piece of meat that was meant to be considered his leg anyway. Harry couldn't count how many times it had been broken, dislocated or bruised and since he was a 'freak' his uncle never sent him to hospital telling Harry to just use his 'freakish' powers to heal it

And now the same leg as being torn into the fat bulldog Ripper, Harry could see with his right eye that all around him, the members of Privet Drive stared at him, unable to help him due to being in shock from the horrible site.

In his distress Harry soon felt a power beginning to rise up within him, all of the books he had taken from the Potter library had taught him all about magic and how to use it. Grabbing hold of the worn our bag Harry soon closed his eyes and let out one more scream of agony as the dog's teeth crushed the bone it was tearing into.

The magic within him responded, blowing the fat dog away, unfortunate its fangs were still in and so the dog took a massive chunk out, Harry could hear the dog's whimpers as the shouting of Vernon and Petunia Dursley was coming closer. Harry couldn't move as he found himself bleeding out on the floor, clutching tightly of the bag as if it was the most important thing in the world

 _'Please take me away from here?_ ' Harry though

His magic responded and without a word, Harry found himself apparating away from Privet Drive, leaving behind a puddle of blood and fainting human beings, not knowing that soon all later the past would catch up to him.

…

Soon enough Harry reappeared, being spat out into a dark alleyway, his hand clutching onto his bag that he held in high importance. The bag had all the books he had taken from the Potter Library, including the Potter Grimoire, all the books he had with him all had different spells written in them, knowledge of runes, different magical species and how their weakness.

Harry clenched his teeth in pain as he felt his right leg burn with pain, blood was pouring out from it and Harry was feeling faint, he needed to get out of the alley and into an open street where passers-by could see him and fast otherwise he would die of blood loss.

Looping the bag around onto his back, Harry began to use the wall to help him stand, his right leg was completely useless to stand on, the boy could only pray that someone would find him, all he had to really do was get out of the alleyway

Dragging the mangled limb Harry took two steps forwards before crashing down the ground, creating noise as his body hit garbage cans and sending them flying, his only good eye closed as he fell unconscious, blood was spilling out all around him living him in his own puddle, you could sense some sort of power trying to keep him alive so desperately.

"Hello?" a young voice called out from where light creeped in, the person must have heard the noise and came to investigate. All of a sudden, an electrical whip slammed against the ground right next to Harry's head.

Before long a figure appeared and recoiled the whip upon seeing the state of Harry, it was quite odd to see a young fifteen-year-old girl holding a spiked whip that sparked with lighting

Due to the little amount of light that reached into alleyway, the girl's appearance was shown to have porcelain skin, her hair was golden blonde and flowing in locks that reached down to her waist, her eyes were a sparkling ocean blue colour and surprisingly enough she wore an emerald green dress that that flowed in the breeze

Her eyes seemed to widened slightly upon seeing Harry and rushed towards him, her eyes scanning the area around them in case the attacker was still nearby, she seemed to wrap her whip around her waist like a belt and quickly knelt down pulling Harry's body into her own

Blood covered her once clean dress as she held onto the boy's body, her eyes seemed to sparkle as she quickly set to work, brushing the child's hair away to see the damage done to his face. A shimmering purple glow began to surrond the two, freezing the blood and stopping it from no longer flowing

 _'He feels like Jaune when I used to hold him. Before he became an embarrassment to the family name'_

The girl thought with a frown on her face upon having memories of the only male sibling, the boy had been a valued member of the Arc family until he became what he was now, whilst his twin sister went to signal academy to learn how to fight Grimm and become a huntress, Jaune stayed at home.

"Violet! Violet! where are you?" A new voice called making the girl frown, she turned back around and seemed to stare a Harry's face before smiling, picking up the frail body along with the worn out back, her eyes seemed to grow angry upon feeling how light he actually was

"I'm here mother" the now named Violet walked out of the alleyway and towards the voice of her mother, Violet had a grin on her face as her eyes twinkled with excitement, a plan was forming in her head as she seemed to carefully stroke away the tuffs of hair that fell over Harry's eyes

She felt it, the power that was locked away inside him, keeping Harry alive as it worked. She didn't know what the power was but it felt like an Aura. A very powerful Aura, coupled with the power and will to not bleed out and die made Violet even more happy as it meant the boy was strong in his own right.

The strong survive whilst the weak die, that was her motto. Its why she was disgusted with her younger brother's weakness. Jaune was an embarrassment to the Arc family, a family that was well known for being warriors and yet the only male child was a weak, useless man.

However, if the little plan that Violet was conjuring up within her mind worked out, then the Arc family would gain a son that was a true Arc family member, personally trained by Violet herself he would easily be able to enter Beacon and bring fortune to the Arc family as well as restore the embarrassment that Jaune has brought to them.

"Violet, are you okay. You just suddenly disappeared after the argument you had with the Schnee girl" An older woman appeared looking more like a mature version of Violet with a black dress on instead of emerald

"I'm okay mother, I just needed some air after having the friendly spat with Winter, besides I think it was destiny that led me here"

Violet announced as she held up the unconscious form of Harry. Violet mothers, Guinevere Arc, looked down at Harry however soon caught the eyes of her eldest daughter, they were filled with adoration unlike anything she had seen in her child's eyes before.

The only time Guinevere had seen Violet like this was when Jaune had been born, after that they retained their coldness and became even more disgusted and angry when Jaune was in the same room as her.

Whilst the entire Arc family insulted Jaune as he wasn't a warrior like them, they still loved him like a member of their family but Violet always seemed to bully him, she was disgusted by Jaune and his weakness and when asked why she would always reply with the same response

"The world is a cruel place, Grimm tear us apart and we fight amongst ourselves, the only way to live is to become strong and whilst we live the weak shall perish"

Guinevere looked back down at Harry and noticed his injurie, there was no way the boy would become a huntsman with the mangled right leg that he has, as well as being half blind put the boy at a large disadvantage

"What do you plan to do with him?" Guinevere knew that her daughter had some sort of plan being made in her head and usually when her daughter had set her mind to something she didn't stop until she got what she wanted

"I have no idea what you're on about dearest mother, now I think it'll be best to get this boy to the hospital"

Guinevere Arc didn't say anything as she watched her daughter carry a broken child away and towards a hospital, a slight frown on her face before deciding to speak with her husband about this new development.

…

Arthur Arc, a well-known hunter and father to eight children, seven of those children are growing woman whilst the eighth is a disappointment in his eyes, and whilst his youngest only male child was bringing shame to the family for being weak and pathetic, his eldest daughter fame and glory.

Being the leader of her own team during her time in Atlas as in her words wanted to prove how much better she was than her supposed rival Winter Schnee, not only that but she was rising up to be a well-known whip user and for some odd reason, even though she was fifteen years old had many suitors wanting to melt her icy heart.

So, imagine Arthur's surprise when his wife Guinevere came home explaining that Violet picked up a child from the streets and had a look of adoration in her eyes as well as a slight blush on her cheeks

This is how Arthur found himself walking down the halls of Vale's hospital looking for her eldest daughter and this strange boy that seems to have captivated her attention so much

Imagine his surprise upon the scene he had just walked into when entering the room the boy was supposedly admitted to.

Her eldest daughter, who was colder hearted than the supposed ice queen was smiling cheerfully as she tried to feed the young boy food, however even though his eldest daughter looked like an innocent being right now that could do no harm

The boy however had fear in his eyes and tried to retreat away from her, there was even restraints placed around his wrists stopping him from running away, Arthur just couldn't understand why his daughter would show so much love towards a random street urchin

"I presume you are the father of the young girl?" A voice spoke as a doctor appeared next to Arthur with a clipboard "Do you know the boy in some way as well"

The head of the Arc family scowled slightly and was about to say that he no relation at all but seeing the absolute joy in his daughter's eyes even though the boy seemed to be afraid of her made him stop

"He's... he's the son of a former friend. Is there a problem with my daughter being with him?"

"Not at all sir, it's just that having her presence here might cause the patient some stress when we are trying to have him as comfortable as can be"

"Perhaps you could enlighten me on what's wrong with the boy, I could offer some help if need be" Arthur asked, he wanted to know what was so special about the boy

"Well for what we've found, the boy has been heavily abused. Signs of beatings, starvation and work labour has been shown, as you can probably already tell he has been blinded in his left eye and he'll never be able to walk on his right leg again without the help of support and even then he'll have a limp"

"what we are most worried about is that the boy is suffering from Haphephobia, otherwise known as the fear of being touched. As you can see he won't even let your daughter come near him and we had to restrain him to the bed just so we could try to heal him"

"The only thing the boy has even said to us, is that his name is apparently Phoenix"

Arthur frowned at the news, the boy was a cripple and sounded even weaker than Jaune, so why was Violet showering the boy with love, she had never acted like she was now with any of her siblings, however a thought soon came to him

Yes the boy was weak but perhaps Violet would train him and if Violet trained him then the boy would be quite powerful, he could be a replacement for Jaune and get rid of the shame his only son has brought to the Arc family

With the thought in mind, Arthur left the hospital and decided to obtain certain documents that could help bring the Arc family back from being shamed


	2. A Huntsman's Training

_**Chapter 2- A huntsmans Training**_

A lone emerald green eye watched intently as his opponents circled him, Beowolves, creatures of Grimm prowled around him trapping the ten-year-old boy within a circle, all of them having pitch black fur, bone white masks covering their faces with red marking all over them, glowing red eyes and bone white spikes and armour plating covering their hind legs

One of the Beowolves charged in running on its hind legs with its front right paw raised up high intent of slashing the boy into pieces, suddenly a black piece of wood struck the beast in the stomach making it hiss in pain before the wood struck its cheek and sent it crashing to the floor.

Connecting to the black piece of wood was a dark silver, metallic orb acting as a handle, which was in the firm grip of a now ten-year-old Pheonix Arc, formally known as Harry Potter, at first glance, gone was the abused, frail boy that had manage to escape the Durley household.

The greasy raven hair was now cleaned and even had a shine to it although there did seem to be a f strands of grey hair, his body was no longer skinny and he was even starting to develop a little bit of muscle for someone of his age. Whilst the signs of his past life were still there they acted more like a reminder of who Phoenix used to be and how far he had come in changing himself and his life

Finally gone were the torn, clothes too big for Phoenix, now being replaced by a pair of black dress pants, a dark purple dress shirt that was very close to the same colour as the purple Nemesia flowers that were found in the wild and finally a pair of black combat boots

A strange projectile soon caught Phoenix's attention causing him to dodge, jumping backwards and landing onto his hands Phoenix managed to evade another projectile as he did another flip landing on his feet, the boy's left food hitting the ground first and supporting his weight before his right leg touched the floor along with the cane, looking up his eye narrowed upon seeing the insect type Grimm known as a Lancer.

Flicking the cane, to his right a little hook seems to pop out from the bottom of the wooden walking stick, with his strength, Phoenix threw his cane forward, the little hook shot out and sailed through the air

Wrapping around the wings of the Lancer that shot at him, Phoenix soon pulled back his cane and causing the Lancer to crash into the ground before twirling his cane around his shoulders and blocking a claw strike that came from behind him.

Pushing the creatures claw away, Phoenix moved his cane around and soon smashed the metal handle against his attacker's foot causing the Beowolf to howl in pain before an uppercut sent the creature of Grimm stumbling backwards

Out from the sight of his left eye, Phoenix managed to see another Lancer firing its stinger towards him, barely managing to duck out the way of the bullet, Phoenix moved a small ring on the handle of his cane clockwise once.

Using his own good leg Phoenix jumped into the air, from the side of the cane that was facing Phoenix, a small wire came out. Feeling the power within him grow, Phoenix concentrated and managed to create an arrow made out of magical energy.

Pulling the wire back, his cane now acting as a bow, Phoenix launched the arrow directly at the Lancer's chest before the magical energy explode sending the insect type Grimm flying backwards as Phoenix soon fell back to the floor, however it was his right leg that landed first.

The sound of a sicking crunch was heard as the young boy cried out pain, crumbling to the floor, the cane in his hand sent skidding across the floor.

Crawling towards the wooden stick, Pheonix reached out his right hand only for it to get stepped on causing the young boy to hiss in pain.

The Beowolf that had stepped onto his hand, placed a paw onto Phoenix's head and began to squeeze, its claws breaking through the skin and causing the boy to bleed, soon enough the creature opened up its large maw intent on biting Phoenix's head off

However just before it bit down a spiked whip appeared and wrapped itself around the Beowolf's throat, before ripping it right off and killing the beast instantly

*CRASH*

Phoenix looked up see Violet who had saved him using her whip, suddenly hit from behind and sent flying through a wall, her aura deflecting most of the damage and making sure she wasn't dead but seeing her get tossed around like that made guilt build up in Phoenix as if he didn't injure himself then she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Turning to see what had hit Violet, the ten-year-old boy locked his one good eye with an Ursa Major. A large, powerful bear like Grimm, narrowing his eye as the beast noticed him, the bear like Grimm began to charge towards the defenceless boy

As the Grimm became closer and closer Phoenix reached behind him and pulled out a large white combat pistol, Pheonix waited for the Ursa Major to get closer enough that he could smell the beast's breath

Violet, not seeing the combat pistol in Phoenix's hand jumped to her feet, her eyes actually had fear in them not wanting to see the only person that she truly cares about get slaughtered

"Phoenix!"

*BOOM*

…

"I thought father banned you from using that weapon?" Violet said with a smirk on her face, the brother and sister were currently making their way back towards their house, Phoenix looked down at his feet as he limped down the street, the black wooden cane helping him keep his balance

"He did but I didn't want it left being unattended" the boy replied, the smirk on Violet's face grew wider

"you mean you didn't want the weakling to mess with it" the cold-hearted whip user said with a raised eyebrow, Phoenix frowned slightly at the jab Violet took at his adopted older brother

"Please don't call Jaune that. He could just be a late bloomer that's all" it was Violet's time to frown when she heard the boy's reply, no matter what she did, Phoenix never liked it when she insulted Jaune and often talked back to her about it.

"Moving away from the disappointment, I should congratulate you. You're getting better every day" Violet spoke with a smile on her face, moving her hand towards Phoenix's head, intent on giving him a little pat, the boy however quickly moved back and eyed the hand warily, his grip on the cane growing firmer

"Ah" Violet instantly saw the problem and sighed, retracting her hand away from Phoenix " we really do need to get you little problem fixed"

"I know sis, I'm am trying to overcome it" Phoenix replied whilst bowing his head

"It's alright little brother, these types of things take time. Besides your already making fast progress in other arenas, I've heard that your etiquette lessons are going very well with mother, and father believes that it is time to introduce you to some of the more 'higher' standing citizens"

"Do you really think I'm ready" the boy replied with pride in his voice, he had gone from a snivelling abused boy to a child that could fight all sorts of Grimm

"Of course, I've heard father is even deciding to replace Jaune as his heir and hand it to you. No doubt that our sisters would be happy and perhaps it would make the disappointment try to at least correct some of the embarrassment that he had brought to our family name"

"However for now we still need to work on your balance and landing. That fall onto your leg was met with a rather loud crunch. We should get it looked at quickly"

"Of course, I'll get mother to set up an appointment with the hospital as soon as we get home" Phoenix answered, before long however they soon stopped as a lone building caught the eye of Phoenix's single eyes

"What it is brother?" Violet asked as she saw the interested look in the boy's eyes, turning her head she read the name of the building

"Gringotts. What kind of name is that" the rising huntsman that has been offered a job as a specialist in the Atlesian military spoke to herself

"It's the name of a bank, the question is what's it doing here. I'll catch up to you later on sister, there is something I wish to know"

Phoenix answered her question and then began to limp his way towards the bank, a worldwide known bank that is in fact meant to be in the magical world and run by Goblins so why is it here of all places?

"Wait a minute, I'm not leaving you and letting you walk into some unknown bank" the eldest Arc sister announced as she stormed after her little brother, she had no clue on what this Gringotts was but if anything were to happen to Phoenix she would tear this place apart

"Gringotts is not unknown, at least not to me anyway. The bank is a place that belongs in my past life"

Violet's eyes widened at hearing the boy's answer, she didn't know much about her adopted brothers past as the boy never wanted it talk about it, all she knew is that her little brother lived a life of neglect and abuse, it's was the reason he was half blind, crippled and suffering from Haphephobia

Upon opening the doors, they were met with at least twenty, short, stunted ugly looking people all with pointed ears, slanted black eyes and sharp rigged teeth. All of them looking at all types of precious jewels through microscopes, there was even some looking at finally grained dust all of types of elements

There were quite a few of guard surrounding the place as well, all of the cloaked in armour holding spears and swords, all of the looking like they used dust. As the two siblings walked past all of the stunted creatures would stop and stare at them

"What are these things, their more hideous than Faunus are" Violet growled, reaching for the handle of her whip when she noticed a few of the creatures reaching for their weapons

"Their known as Goblins dearest sister and I would beg you not to provoke them. They are a very powerful and skilled warrior race that can cut through flesh as easily as they can cut off people's money"

"Goblin's? You mean the creatures that are in one of your books?" Violet questioned making Phoenix turn and glare at slightly

"Have you been stealing my books, I believed the entire family agreed that they wouldn't go snooping amongst those pages"

"I found Jaune reading one and snatched it off the weakling, I read one page that talked about a powerful warrior race"

Phoenix didn't reply to that and continued to walk down the aisle leading towards the branch manager's podium, upon reaching it Phoenix had to look closer as he found something familiar about this one goblin

"Griphook?" Phoenix spoke causing the branch manager to stop whatever he was doing, peering over the wood the goblin stared down at the young boy before a fanged smile stretched onto his face

"Mr Potter. Well it is a surprise seeing you hear. May I ask how exactly you are here?" The goblin asked making Phoenix smile slightly, having the goblin remember him made things quite easier

"I'm not sure actually, I apparated myself here, apparently we're in a place called Remnant" Phoenix said making the goblin nod slightly

"Indeed, however I see you don't actually know where Remnant is do you" with a shake of the boy's head the goblin continued "we're inside the Bermuda triangle. Powerful magic erected the barrier around this place as the creature you call Grimm invaded magical lands everywhere and tore right through it"

"Interesting. But if I might ask, why are you here?"

"Ah yes, well our branch manager in magical England Ragnok had decided that the elemental power known as Dust here was worth mining and investigating to see if we could make a profit out of it. So due to my high position after you helped me out he sent me and named me the Remnant Branch Manager"

"Then let me be the first human to congratulate you" Phoenix smiled, Violet stood of to the side and felt out of place slightly, her younger brother seemed to be friends of some sorts with the odd-looking creature

"I suppose I should take my leave, I can see you still haven't finished completely the building and I'm sure you have a lot of work to do" Phoenix announced as he shook the hand of the Goblin

"Before you go my little friend, I meant to give you this however I didn't get the chance to after your parents shipped you away"

Placing a cloaked item onto his desk, Griphook soon pulled the cloak of revealing a shining silver blade, its hilt was golden and set with egg sized rubies all around it, on the bottom of the hilt was the Godric Gryffindor engraved into it

"I'm not sure if you know this but recently your twin brother was named the Potter Heir, a title that rightfully belonged to you. Since this now means that you are actually disowned from the Potter family you can take up the titles and vaults of your ancestors like we agreed upon"

"I'll contact Ragnok as soon as I can and tell him to transfer the Gryffindor and Slytherin vaults, I'll also notify that Harry Gryffindor-Slytherin is living in Remnant as happy as can be"

"If I may Griphook. When the vaults arrive, I would like you to combine the two and place them into a new vault and under a new name"

"May I ask what name?"

"The Arc family if you would please" Phoenix replied as he picked up the shining blade that was the sword of Gryffindor, the very same blade that was once used by the one of the founders of Hogwarts Godric Gryffindor and most of all James Potters idol, it will funny to the man's face if they ever meet again

…

"So, you're a millionaire?" Violet spoke up as they made their way back towards the Arc family household, the recent visit to the Gringotts bank made Violet really want know more about her adopted brother's past

"it depends on what the money transfer it is like. I don't know what a Galleon is to the amount of a Lein so for now you could say I am"

"And what about that sword. Are you going to learn sword fighting now and use it" Violet asked, she was slightly hoping that he didn't, the sword didn't look like it used dust and defiantly didn't seem like it was going to change into a different weapon like most weapons these days.

"No, I have my cane as well as my other weapon, I'll most likely just be hanging on the wall or be more of a ceremonial blade"

"I see, so what now?" Violet questioned, the cold-hearted whip user had hoped her younger brother would join atlas like she did, perhaps he could melt ice around her rival Winter.

"Now I suppose I continue training until I'm older enough to join an academy that will train me in becoming a huntress, like you said I need keep on training with my balance so I don't damage my leg any further"

"Being half blind also gives me a large disadvantage on the field when facing opponents, I will need help leaning to sense those that are out of my field of vision"

"I'm sure Jaune would be happy to help, after all, it's the duty of an older brother to protect his younger siblings" Violet spoke, mocking Jaune as she normally did

Phoenix sighed to himself, he didn't like how Violet bullied and insulted Jaune every chance she got. Yes, nearly the entire family mocked the older male Arc child but Violet just seemed to make it her mission to put the boy down whenever he was in her presence

Sometimes Phoenix agreed with his family, living a life of abuse had made Phoenix much tougher than he looks. Whilst on the outside he was appeared more like a shy boy that was uncomfortable in almost any other person presence.

Phoenix's mind was as sharp as it could be, making all sorts of escape plans and battle strategies, at first, he had to escape Dudley's group of bullies or try to worm his way out of being punished but then it later on turned into ways of killing Grimm, disarming opponents and quickly thinking of to turn the tide in battle.

'Now that I think about it, perhaps Griphook could help me get a wand. I can create arrows out of magical energy and create small illusions of myself but to fully use the capabilities of magic I need an instrument to channel it through'

"Come along then little brother. We need to get your leg looked at remember" Violet announced breaking Phoenix out from his thoughts as the two made their way towards the Arc family household


	3. A Rose and a Cripple

Chapter 3- A Rose and a Cripple

Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of counting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, by-products, of a forgotten past.

Man, born from dust was strong, wise and resourceful, but he was born in an unforgiving world where an evil darkness stirs, creatures of the shadows. The creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of their creations. For years these two forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence back to the void.

However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in enough time man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity was lead them to the tools that would help even the odds.

This power was appropriately named. Dust.

Natures wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadows absence came strength, civilization and most importantly life.

But even the most rightly lights begin to flicker and die, and when they are gone. darkness will return.

So, you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so called free world, but take heed. There will be no victory in strength.

…

The shattered moon that hung in the sky shone down brightly upon the darkened streets of the city of vale, out from a shadowed alleyway a group of thugs dressed in black tuxedos prowled out, all of them wearing the same coloured red ties and sun glasses, each one of them having a different expression on their faces.

The one leading them however stood out like a sore thumb, having bright orange hair that was slightly covered by a bowl hat, slanted green eyes with black eyeliner tracing his left one and finally a bright red-lined white suit.

The man's name was Roman Torchwick, the criminal that is currently most wanted by the police, charged with multiple thefts of stores that sell Dust, only the strange thing was that Roman wasn't stealing the Lien but taking all the Dust.

Right now, his target was a small shop called 'From Dust Till Dawn'. A few of the grunts smiled as they watched all of the civilians move out of the way, afraid at what would happen to them if they got in the way of the criminal's path.

Upon entering the Dust store, Roman took a puff of his cigar before tapping the end of it causing the ash to fall off and onto the shop floor, the old man that ran the store looked quite upset about the action

Leaning over Roman soon breathed the smoke he inhaled in front of the man's face making him cough as Roman smirked

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" A grunt pulled out a pistol onto the old man once Roman had finished speaking

"Please" the old man begged "just take my lien and leave"

"shh, shh, calm down, we're not here for your lien" Roman spoke, trying to make the old man as comfortable as can be, wouldn't want anyone to start panicking. The leader of the grunts soon turned towards his men "Grab the Dust"

With the order given the grunts began to move out, placing circular containers into the Dust dispersal tubes that were on the shop walls

"Crystals" one of the grunts growled out "firm and uncut"

One of the grunts that moved to the right of shop soon stopped when he heard music paying in the background, moving his head he sneered upon seeing a young girl with a red hood looking through a comic, pulling out a sword as he moved forwards

"Alright kid, put your hands up where I can see them" his sneer grew wider when he didn't get a response "Hey I said hands in the air"

Moving forward he placed his hands onto the girl's shoulder making her turn around, glowing silver eyes staring innocently at him as headphones were around his ears, growling to himself the grunted pointing towards his ear trying to get the girl to understand

"Yes?" The innocent looking girl asked

"I said put your hands in the air now" the man grunted out

"Are you robbing me?"

…

Outside the shop and down the street a new figure began to approach, slowly limping their way towards the small Dust shop, humming a small tune to themselves, the person soon turned out to be a Phoenix Arc, now being fifteen years of age and growing on the shorter end of height,

Pheonix himself didn't actually look anything special, having a large white, faded scar covered the left side of his face, starting directly in the middle of his forehead and ending just below his ear, his right eye however was a glowing emerald green colour with a monocle over it helping him see.

His outfit looked like it belonged to a high class born child, wearing black dress pants with smart, polished shoes, a wine-red high-collared button up shirt and a long dark blue frock-coat with gold stripes across the edges and on the upper parts of the arms.

In the Phoenix's right hand was a walking stick looking quite stylish. The handle being made out of pure silver and shaped in the form of the flower known as a Carnation, normally with the way the flower would be designed it would be uncomfortable to hold however the boy's hand seemed to fit nicely on top of the cane, the rest of the cane was pitch black with strange carvings scratched into it looking like runes.

Finally, was the thing that actually stood out the most, was a scarf that was a recent addition to Phoenix's attire and was currently wrapped around his neck, however it's appearance was odd, looking like scales with one half being bright white with grey patches over it, on the grey was also blood red markings. The other side was pitch black with white patches and had the same blood red markings.

"The moon sure is beautiful tonight" Phoenix spoke to himself as he stared up at the broken ball of rock that hung in the night sky "I've always wondered why the moon in Remnant is shattered and yet it's complete in the outside world"

A strange hissing sound was soon heard after the boy stopped talking, Phoenix moved his left hand upwards and seemed to stroke his scarf, another strange hissing sound was soon heard and Phoenix sighed

"How many times do I have to say, stop calling me mother" Phoenix limped his way down the street until the small Dust shop came into his view. "Ahh, there it is. Now what was it that Jaune wanted? Ice Dust or was it Burn Dust"

*CRASH*

The window of 'Dust Till Dawn' was soon smashed open from the inside, what surprised Phoenix was that out from it came a young girl wearing a red hood wielding a massive scythe, the boy watched as she seemingly took down a few grunts with ease, however oddly enough there was one thought going through Phoenix's mind

'She's even taller than I am' due to being starved for years Phoenix's body never grew, even with all the training and healthy meals his body never grew.

Phoenix began to move forwards to help the girl as more and more grunts started to attack her however a small explosion blew up the path in front of him making him stop as smoke covered the area

"Sorry shorty, but you're not getting passed here" a new figure appeared out from the smoke cloud, appearing as a pale, well-built young man, his hair was partially slicked back whilst coloured grey and his attire consisted of a slate grey and black two-tone partial-sip jacket that covered his upper body, his face was covered by a pale white Grimm mask that many White Fang members wear

"And may I ask your name?" Phoenix said as he entered a battle position, his different coloured scarf was now wrapped around his waist acting more like a belt now

"Sorry shorty, but that would be telling" the man answered before kicking his foot, an explosive bullet was soon shot out from the man's boot making Phoenix jump back before lifting the cane up to blocking an axe kick from above.

Using his strength, Phoenix managed to fling the unknown assailant back before moving a small ring underneath the handle of his cane anti clockwise, a small dagger sprang out from the bottom as Phoenix raised it up making the cane now act more like a sword

Jumping forwards Phoenix swiped at his attacker however the young man moved his hand to slap the cane out from his direction, using his other hand he sucker punched Phoenix right into the gut knocking the wind out from him.

Quickly rolling out the way, avoiding being stopped on Phoenix used his hands to spring himself back onto his feet, the dagger now gone Phoenix flicked his cane allowing a small hook to pop out from the bottom.

Timing it just right for when his attacker raised his leg up to fire another explosive round, he flicked his cane once ore towards the man, sending the hook flying and wrapping around the man's leg

"Don't think for a second you're the only one who thought about that" the man yelled before moving his other leg and shooting another bullet at the wire connected to the cane, snapping it easily before rushing towards Phoenix

Kick after kick came towards Pheonix's head and chest, the young boy doing his best to block them weather it was with his hands of cane, Phoenix could feel his aura slowly draining away. Well, it wasn't exactly aura but it was something designed after it so people would start asking questions about why he didn't have one.

"Argh" Phoenix grunted out as he felt a kick hit his stomach only to have pain flare up almost instantly as a kick impacted against his spine

"C'mon short stuff, you need to be quicker than that" the man spoke before sending Phoenix flying with a kick to the face, explosions could be heard from the down the street as a bullhead was hovering in the sky next to an apartment building. Phoenix couldn't really see what was happening but he heard gunfire and noticed fire being summoned and controlled somehow.

"Looks like they're getting serious. Perhaps it's time to kick things up a notch then" suddenly the man started to twist about, kicking his feet in three hundred and sixty degrees causing a tornado of wind infused explosive rounds

"Say goodnight kid, shame you arrived at such a bad time" the young man stated as he brought his foot down, the tornado of explosive round suddenly all zoomed in onto Phoenix's prone form detonating upon impact and most likely leaving Phoenix in a coma with perhaps a loss of limbs

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to kill me" Phoenix's voice spoke up with haggard breathing making the man turn around, blood dripped down from the young boy's head as he managed to get to his feet

"Now then, now that you've showed me your power, why don't I show you mine" turning the small ring under the handle of his walking stick clockwise this time, a small hatch opened up and wire soon came out.

"Poison Arrow" an arrow made out of dark green magical energy soon formed along the make shift bow, without giving the man a chance to act Phoenix fired the arrow causing it to explode into a green cloud of poisonous gas upon impacting the ground.

Phoenix's eyes narrowed when he noticed a shadow zip through the air jumping off billboards, walls and shops "Smoke" a grey arrow soon appeared notched on Phoenix's bow, however he quickly shot it against the ground underneath him making smoke fill the area

"How can you shoot what you can't see shorty" the man's laughter rang out

"Lighting" a lighting yellow coloured arrow notched onto Phoenix's bow, aiming the bow upwards he shot only to have the man dodge and land safely onto the ground with a smirk as the arrow went sailing into a cloud

"Missed"

"I wasn't aiming for you" The crippled boy argued back making the man look above him, soon enough a magic circle appeared within the sky and lighting came crashing down destroying the ground beneath it as the man had to jump out of the way to avoid being hurt

"How are you doing that" the man growled, the annoyance in the man's tone made Phoenix smile slightly

"Normally one would say Dust. But you could just say my weapon is magical. Fire" A pitch-black arrow soon appeared on Phoenix's arrow, launching it as it neared the man Pheonix snapped his fingers setting the entire arrow on fire

"I've had enough of this" using his gun-boots the man shot of the ground and charged directly towards Phoenix dodging Phoenix as well as the Arrow, the young boy notched another black arrow and fired at his attacker

Dodging the flame covered arrow the assailant was a few feet away from Phoenix but closer to the arrow making Phoenix smile slightly

"Boom" the pitch-black arrow exploded directly in between Phoenix and his attacker, smoke filled the air as it engulfed the two, Phoenix coughed and shielded his eyes only to have the wind blown out of him as a kick to the stomach sent him flying

The attacker stood tall with the only visible markings of the last attack being showed as his trousers were ripped and torn revealing the man's legs to be metal prosthetics.

"you know short stuff you're not that bad. But I've had enough games" the man announced before launching off the ground once more with his gun boots

"Watch your step" he mocked as he appeared right in front of Phoenix, kicking away the boy's cane before jumping up and kicking him in the face making Phoenix stumble to the left before being uppercut and having his ribs kicked in sending Pheonix to the floor with his Aura dispersing

"CRUNCH"

"Ahhh!" Phoenix collapsed onto the floor as two metal prosthetic legs crashed down onto his already mangled limb, breaking the frail bones into pieces. With his walking stick miles away from him there was no way Pheonix would be able to stand

"Like I told you last time shorty. Lights out" the man announced before he once again started kicking in a three-hundred-and-sixty-degree angle, the tornado of wind infused explosive bullets was sent crashing down upon a venerable Phoenix with no Aura to protect, smoke filled the air once more blocking the view of Phoenix, not knowing if he survived or not

"Haha. Looks like the hero arrives right on time" a joyful voice called out.

Out from the smoke walked an early old aged man wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit that had gold piping and buttons. His pants were tucked into olive boots, his hair was grey along with a might moustache. In his hand was a Blunderbuss with an axe on the end

Phoenix's attacker shifted his posture upon seeing a real Huntsman and a teacher a Beacon Academy no doubt, looking past the slightly overweight old man, the young man noticed that Phoenix was still alive and looked unharmed from the last attack

"No doubt that young Goodwitch has now dealt with you comrades, but now you are facing the mighty Peter Port, prepare yourself for a beating like no other"

The young man gritted his teeth and looked ready to attack only for the man to seemingly fade away as if he wasn't even real, the smell of mint filled the air and a soft ringing sound was heard

"Hmm, intresting" Peter Port spoke to himself before turning around to Phoenix who had managed to recover his walking stick "Now how about you"

…

"Then, right before everyone's eyes, I grabbed the Boarbatusk by the tusks and ripped them off. The entire village was cheering my name as I used the Grimm's very own weapons against itself"

Phoenix was sat in a Police station listening to Professor Port tell him stories about his past adventures and life threating moments he had with Grimm, the fifteen-year-old was happily drinking a cup of hot chocolate and listening to oddly comforting hissing sounds

"You know lad. You remind me of my younger self" Professor Port suddenly spoke up making Pheonix raise his head

"I... do?" The young boy asked feeling quite uncomfortable, Professor Port wasn't what he was expecting as a teacher of Beacon Academy

"Yes. I can see it in your eyes, the determination to prove yourself, I'm sure with your disability that Hunting is quite challenging and yet you still continue forward. Why it reminds me of a time when I fought a Beringel with only one arm as it had completely shattered by right one"

"What I am saying young man is that I am a teacher of Beacon Academy. I've personally seen what you can do and because I am a teacher I hold the ear of the Headmaster, Professor Ozpin. I could try to convince him to allow you entry in the school, telling him that you were a prodigy of some sort"

"You... you would do that for me?" Pheonxi asked with slight hope, Signal Academy didn't accept him because of his disability and it was the same with most Hunting Schools

"Why not young man. I've never seen a Semblance likes yours, creating all those different types of arrows can make big changes on the battlefield and I believe you should get the chance to show off your skills and prove all those that doubted you wrong. I know I did"

"People. Doubted you Professor Port?" Phoenix didn't believe it, he had heard so many stories of the man in front of him from his father who trained as Beacon Academy and even his mother

"I did, you see when I was your age I was very plump, my fellow classmates would call me Peter Plump instead of Port, they all doubted me saying they would feed me to a Grimm instead of help me and yet here I am, a trained Huntsman and a teacher of Beacon"

"Then. If Professor Ozpin will have me. I'll be glad to join Beacon Academy sir"


	4. Moving Forward

_**Chapter 4 \- Moving Forward**_

The view from the Bullhead was breath taking as Phoenix looked down upon the city of Vale, he felt pride swell up in his body as he had been given the chance to prove himself to the world, Professor Port had managed to convince the Headmaster to allow him entrance into Beacon Academy.

"Out of the way short stuff" a voice grunted out before a large hand placed itself onto Phoenix's shoulder and shoved him into the wall making the small man grunt in pain before turning to glare at the retreating back of Cardin Winchester

"Oh I'm so proud of you" a cheery voice sang catching Phoenix's attention, a busty blonde girl was currently hugging the life out of a younger girl with a red hood, the young boy soon raised his eyebrow upon recognizing the girl from the store that was attacked

"Really sis it was nothing" the younger girl replied in a quiet voice, Phoenix would of continued listening in however a blonde boy holding his mouth preventing himself from vomiting rushed past him, the blonde hair and the blue eyes along a familiar black hoodie as well as a white sword and sheathe made Phoenix's eyes widen

"It can't be" speaking quietly to himself "no, that's defiantly him. But what is he doing here?" The person that Phoenix was talking about was the only biological son of Arthur and Guinevere Arc and the resident black sheep of the family Jaune Arc

Phoenix had mixed feelings of Jaune if he was being completely honest, he didn't like the way the Arc family treated him however didn't say anything, the reason for that was buried deep within Phoenix's body.

Seeing the way, the family bullied Jaune for not being a Huntsman like the entire family before him, Phoenix had thought they might have done something to him if he spoke out, he was adopted into the family and could easily be thrown out.

He had been abandoned once by his real parents, the fear of being abandoned by the Arc family scared Phoenix, its why he never wanted to get really close to the family as they could just leave him like his biological family did.

Violet seemed obsessed with him for some unknown reason and so couldn't really keep her away, but the other family members he tried to push away, then there was also his Haphephobia that he was trying to deal with.

However, he also felt annoyed at Jaune slightly, yes, he might not have been strong but the world is infested with Grim that would like nothing more than to tear you to pieces, whilst the kingdoms are considered safe havens you can never really be safe and if a Grim came near Jaune as he was right now, then Phoenix would honestly admit that his older brother would be killed.

So, the question is, why was he on the Bullhead heading straight towards Beacon Academy?

"Hello" a cheery, quirky voice soon spoke up from behind Phoenix making him jump slightly before whipping his head around only to gain a slight blush on his face.

Standing now in front of him was a beautiful girl having bright red hair done in waist-length ponytail, her eyes were a glowing green colour that had a little bit of light green eyeshadow around them.

She was tall, taller than Pheonix although most people were, she was also quite muscular compared to some other girls he had seen wandering around the Bullhead

Her outfit was slightly interesting, as a top she wore a brown Corser that had a vertical strip in the centre, an elastic, black mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves as well as a red, ankle-length sash that was wrapped around her skirt.

"Oh... Um. Hello" Phoenix replied quite awkwardly, not knowing how to act in this situation as the only real girl he hung out with was Violet and he rarely spoke to anyone apart from his adopted family

"Sorry for surprising you like that, I just thought you looked slightly lonely standing in the corner" the girl spoke with a kind smile on her face, holding out her hand although Pheonix stared at it like it was a disease

"Um, I'm sorry but I don't like being touched" the boy replied with a hint of shame in his voice, he hated his phobia but whenever he thought about someone touching him he would always get flashbacks of the Dursleys beating him

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. My names Pyrrha Nikos" the red-haired girl kept the smile on her face after Phoenix turned her handshake down

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs Nikos, Phoenix Arc is my name" a small hissing sound was soon heard making Phoenix quickly raise his hand and seemingly stroke the scarf that was around his neck

"I don't mean to sound rude but aren't you a bit young to be attending Beacon?" Pyrrha asked making Phoenix slightly glad that she didn't say anything about his disabilities

"Professor Port convinced the headmaster to allow me entry, apparently I'm some sort of prodigy in fighting" the crippled boy replied making Pyrrha nod her head

"So, what about you?" Phoenix asked making Pyrrha stare at him with what looked like to be surprise although her stare made feel him slightly uncomfortable "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry"

"No, no its okay. I was just surprised that's all but can I ask. Do you not know who I am?" The red-haired girl looked like her normal cheery self on the outside however she was hoping and praying within her mind that the boy she just met didn't know her

"No clue. Why is that bad?" Phoenix asked with slight worry although he became very confused when the girl in front of him seemed to do a little jiggle of happiness before returning normal

"No, it's not bad. It's just that people normally already know who I am even when I've never met them before"

"Really? Are you famous or something like that?" Phoenix wondered, when Violet wasn't helping him train she was often sheltering him from the outside world, not wanting Phoenix to be an easy target due to his mangled leg as well as the fact that the further he was in the outside world the further he was away from her arms.

"Well I guess you could say that. I'm a four-time winner in Minstrel fighting tournament, most people just take a look at me and already know who I am"

Pyrrha was quite sad about the fame she received after winning the tournament, people either were too afraid to approach her or only tried to befriend her to get in on the fame and learn her techniques

Her time at the academy slowly became lonelier and lonelier until she didn't have any friends at all, nobody wanted to spar with her in fear that she would hurt them, she became the isolated champion and all she wanted in the last few years of her time at the minstrel academy was a friend to talk to.

It was one of the main reasons she moved to Beacon, hoping that there no one would actually know who she was or at the very least know about her but didn't really care.

And it seemed her hope was correct as not even a day at Beacon she had already found someone that had no clue who she was, it was just her luck. Perhaps they could even be partners, the boy seemed to be enjoyable company and they could even spar with each other to improve their skills

Thinking of training her eyes slowly drifted down towards the crippled leg of Phoenix, wondering how the young boy in front of her can fight when he couldn't even stand on two legs that well

"I was personally trained" Pheonix spoke up, seeing how her eyes had moved down towards his leg he answered her unspoken question making Pyrrha look back into his eyes

"My eldest sister took it upon herself to help me train" Phoenix began "Although she didn't have to be so obsessive about it" he muttered under his breath before speaking back to the Pyrrha "Along with her my sisters so called rival demanded that she train me as well so that she can prove that she is the better teacher in training"

"So really your training became more of a competition?" Pyrrha asked with a slight sweat drop upon hearing how two rivals only trained Phoenix just to see who was better at teaching

"Essentially, at first it was like but my sisters rival soon came to care for me and made sure I was safe and okay at the end of our training, my sister seems to love me the most out of our family for some odd reason so there is no way she would purposely hurt me"

From across the bull head a pair of amber eyes were staring at the two speaking with each other, luscious black locks of hair fell down to their shoulders as they stared directly at Pheonix with interest

 _'So, he is the one that fought off Mercury. Interesting'_

Cinder Fall continued to watch as Pyrrha and Phoenix talked, the red haired sometimes laughing at something the crippled boy said whilst the Phoenix would gain a soft smile, it made Cinder wonder how Mercury could possibly lose against someone like this crippled boy and when she first heard about him, she laughed to herself.

However now that she was near his presence she could sense the power coming off from in waves, perhaps it was due to the holding half of Fall Maiden's power but she could feel something coming off from the crippled boy and it was... Arousing.

Something about the boy made Cinder feel hot, the more she looked deep into the boy's glowing emerald green eye the hotter she became, the Fall Maiden's power within her called out to the boy. But why, what connection did the boy have with the Maiden's powers that would draw it towards him.

"So what kind of weapons do you use?" Phoenix asked Pyrrha as they continued their little chat, whilst Phoenix had wanted to go and find Jaune to question him about why he was here, it would have been rude to just leave Pyrrha by herself, besides he was actually beginning to enjoy the girls company.

…

Alarms blared out as men and woman Faunus in uniforms wearing Grimm masks began to grab all sorts of weapons, setting up formations all pointing their weapons towards a large metal door

"Subject 001 has escaped, I repeat subject 001 has escaped. He is currently heading down corridor 013, if anyone is there you need to be prepared" a voice blared out from the microphone system

"Hmph, not even an Atlas designed tank can break down that door, we should have no prob..."

"THUMP"

The leader of the small detachment that had set up in corridor 014 suddenly stopped what he was saying as a large fist was now dented into the metal door, behind his Grimm mask the leader's eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates

"RAAAAAAGH!" A loud roar came from the other side of door and more pounding happening, denting the door in all sorts of places before it suddenly stopped, nothing was heard for a few minutes

"High alert I repeat high alert. The camera in corridor 013 has gone down, I can't find him in on my cameras anywhere else"

*BANG*

The large metal door was suddenly blown off its hinges and was sent flying towards the group of Faunus, crushing a few of them as heavy footsteps stomped came out from the small cloud of smoke that was created from the door being blown off its hinges.

A large, towering man loomed over the group of Faunus, standing tall at eight feet tall, the man's body wasn't covered by anything except for a pair of tight, shorts showing off an extremely large and bulky body.

Accompanying all the muscle were scars, all of them looking like stab wounds, layering his chest, back, arms and legs, his back looked to be mostly covered by whip marks whilst the most horrifying scar that could be seen was the one of his face, looking like his face had been split open as a large pale white scar started from the left side of his face and ending on the right side of his chin.

"Subject 001, Aries Longbottom, you are ordered to return to your cell at once otherwise we will use force"

The leader of the small group of Faunus looked so small against the towering man now named Aries Longbottom, his dark brown eyes that would be compared to his mother's eyes shined with nothing but animalistic rage and anger

Aries said nothing as he slowly walked towards one of the Faunus, the towering man showed no signs of fighting as a pitch-black bull tail swished behind, upon reaching on of the Faunus who backed himself against the wall in fear whilst the others pointed their weapons at Aires

"I repeat return to your cell immediately subject 001 or we will use force" ignoring the command the dark brown eyes filled with rage stared at the white Grimm mask.

Nothing happened for a few seconds until Aries latched one of his large hands onto the man's face and slammed the back of the head against the wall, a crunching sound was heard as blood covered the wall, the Faunus's body began to fall motionless to the ground before Aries quickly picked it up and threw towards the group of his opponents

"Open fire!" The leader yelled as they began to fire Dust rounds from the weapons, Aries charged at them like a cheetah, for someone that was his size the large man moved fast, slamming into the group of men and then the chaos happened as screams could be heard, limbs were torn straight off the body, blood began to pain the entire corridor.

More and more metal blockades began to fall from the ceiling acting as doors to stop Aries from escaping making the large man stop his onslaught and run towards his exit, the only person left alive from the small squadron was the young leader who was bleeding to death due to his missing arm and leg.

"We wanted to create a weapon for the White Fang. A mountain that can pierce the earth and finally eradicate us of humanity, we wanted to create the ultimate killing machine, and we succeed. Not the mountain rides"

…

"I'll keep this brief" the headmaster of Beacon Academy, professor Ozpin began as he greeted all of his new student within the main hall of the school "you have all travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people"

"Phoenix stood beside Pyrrha as he listened to his new headmaster speak, he had seen Jaune standing behind the young girl with a red hood

"However, when I look upon amonsgst you all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, a direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time in this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step"

"Um, that was... weird" Phoenix said as Professor Ozpin finished his speech and allowed the deputy headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch, to take over from him

"He did seem kind of... off" Pyrrha added in making the crippled boy nod

"you will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation beings. Be ready" Professor Goodwitch announced before following Ozpin off the stage

"I suppose we should head to the ballroom then, get a good place perhaps" Pheonix said with a soft smile as he stroked the scaly scarf around his neck, Pyrrha smiled back and nodded in agreement, enjoying her time spent with the socially awkward raven-haired boy

"I'm a natural blonde you know" Phoenix faintly heard Juane's voice speak up making the crippled boy sigh, using one of his father's old flirting techniques sounded weird, it was even worse when his father told him that was the line he used to 'pick up' his adopted mother.

…

The moon shone high in the sky as Phoenix stared out of the window looking up at the shattered moon, Pyrrha had gone to change into her pyjamas leaving him alone in the corner the duo had picked, a small book laid beside him filled with runic circles and wards

"Hello" a voice spoke up making Phoenix turn around only to raise an eyebrow as a thought came into his mind

 _'what's with all the beautiful girls in this school'_

"Hello to you" Phoenix spoke not sounding as awkward as he did when Pyrrha introduced herself, his lone emerald eye connected with two glowing amber ones

"Cinder Fall, pleasure to meet you" Cinder spoke holding out a pale skinned hand with smirk on her face, although it quickly faded when Phoenix accidently looked at the offering hand with disgust

"I see" she spoke with slight venom in her mouth, before turning around

"Wait" the crippled boy quietly called out "I didn't mean it. I... I just don't like being touched" the smirk on Cinder's face seemed to return as she turned back around

"Oh? Well everyone has the little problems I suppose" Cinder spoke as she moved in closer and sat beside Phoenix "you haven't told me your name yet however"

"Ah. My apologies. Phoenix Arc, pleasure to meet you"

"So, tell me Mr Arc. How is it that a cripple managed to be specially selected by one of the teachers to enter the school" Cinder spoke as she continued to look into Phoenix's lone emerald eyes, brushing a lock of raven hair out from her eye

"How did you..."

"I gave my ways Mr Arc, but something tells me you still holding your abilities" Cinder spoke making Phoenix quite uncomfortable about the way she seemed to know so much about him

"Phoenix, who is this?" Pyrrha soon turned up and asked making Phoenix's attention draw to her, seeing the moment Cinder reached out and brushed the back of her hand against his cheek

"So smooth" Cinder muttered to herself as she seemed to simply enjoy stroking Phoenix's cheek, the said boy however froze up and looked like he was about to have a panic attack with the fear in his eyes, his breathing started to get quicker as Cinder moved in closer whilst Pyrrha moved to other side, intent on trying to calm her new found best friend down.

"I'll be seeing you around my little bird" with that said Cinder pressed her lips against Phoenix's cheek before swiftly walking away, many of the boy's in the ballroom who were currently showing off their muscle as they flexed stopped to stare as the raven-haired woman walked away with a swish in her hips

"Phoenix you need to breathe through you nose" Pyrrha said quietly as she tried to calm the boy down, he was now hyperventilating "shhhh, no one here is going to touch you" it sounded slightly weird when she said it out loud

"The girl's gone now, you have nothing to fear so just breath through your nose, slowly. That's it" soon enough Phoenix's breathing returned back to normal, he smiled towards the red-haired girl before getting into his sleeping bag

"Thank you Pyrrha, for what you did, I'll see you tommrow"


	5. The First Step

_**Chapter 5- The First Step**_

"It's morning, its morning, its's morning!" Phoenix woke up with a sudden start as someone started to yell, all sorts of groans were soon heard as whoever was yelling about it being morning seemed to wake up.

Wiping his eyes, Phoenix began to look around to see who could have this much energy so early on? his lone emerald eye soon zoned in one a bubbly orange haired girl that was zipping around the room like she was high on coffee.

*yawn* "What time is it?" Pyrrha's voice spoke up beside Pheonix as the red haired began to stir

"It's time to wake up Pyrrha, initiation starts in a few hours, we need to get breakfast and out equipment ready"

The crippled boy announced before looking around the room for his older brother, he didn't get the chance to talk to Jaune yesterday mainly due the panic attack he had after the girl named Cinder touched and kissed him, after that he just wanted to the day to end.

However, Phoenix soon felt like slapping his face when he saw Jaune wearing a blue bunny outfit as his pyjamas, shaking his head at his older brother's slight stupidity on wearing something so hideous Phoenix stood up out from his sleeping bag

'guess it's time to prove myself to the headmaster and show professor Port that he wasn't wrong' the young boy thought as he was getting ready for the trial ahead

…

"I know. We can have some sort of signal, like a distress signal or a secret signal so we can find each other in the forest. Can you immediate a sloth?"

'She's still so hyperactive. How?' Phoenix questioned himself as he slightly listened to the orange haired girl, who was still zipping around the room talking to her friend as they all got their weapons out from their lockers, since Phoenix's weapon was his cane the teachers allowed him to carry it around with him however he did have use for his locker.

Pulling out a large pure white combat pistol Phoenix brushed his hand against the metal construction, whilst from far away the pistol looked normal it was only when you got closer that you realized that the combat pistol was one of a kind.

Being created out from one of the strongest metal found on the planet known as Adamantium, the combat pistol had a length of thirty-nine centimetres, it weighed about sixteen kilograms and the white construction was the same shade as a white Lotus flower. Finally, the pistol used powerful thirteen millimetre sized dust infused bullets and with its unique design the pistol didn't seem to have a slider on it, however when looked at closely you would soon find out that the entire upper assembly was the slider. **(Can you guess what this gun is based off from. ill give you a hint. it's from an Anime with a vampire in it)**

This weapon was one of Phoenix's pride and joys as sad as it might sound, he created it himself with no help and it took him three years to create, infused with all kinds of dust as well as magic power there was no weapon like it and after seeing it in action his parents had banned him from using it.

"Nora. I don't think sloths make a lot of noise" the girls friend replied as his guns slipped into his sleeves, Phoenix stopped listening as he pulled out a small picture from his coat pocket, the image was that of a younger Phoenix standing next to his eldest sister Violet, who was wearing her Atlas military uniform.

On the other side of Phoenix was another woman the same age as Violet, having long white hair, slate- blue eyes and looking as beautiful as she normally did, wearing the same uniform as Violet the three of them were all smiling towards the camera.

Phoenix smirked slightly upon noticing that Violet and the girl who was in fact Winter Schnee, were still managing to glare at each other whilst smiling at the camera, the two girls were rivals in every sense and tried to one up each other on whatever they were doing.

Phoenix's smirk turned into a smile as memories of the times he shared with the eldest Schnee along with his sister entered his mind, they were perhaps his happiest memories so far

"It would seem I caught you at the right time" a familiar voice spoke up snapping Phoenix out from his mind, his lonely eye widened as he turned around and came into contact with the smirking face of Cinder Fall

"The more I see you the more I desire you" Cinder muttered to herself making sure Phoenix didn't hear her, for the entire night Cinder was wide awake feeling her power draw towards the crippled boy.

The amber eyed beauty had quickly moved her hand up to Phoenix's cheek in a flash not giving Phoenix room to react except only to freeze when her hand touched him, her skin felt cold as she used her thumb to rub his cheek, her amber eyes staring into his lone emerald green, her smirking face just seemed to glow as she continued to stroke Phoenix's cheek.

"I only came here to wish you luck on completing the Initiation. I have wondered how you will do fighting against Grimm"

"I'll be fine thank-you for your concern" Phoenix replied in a polite manner even though he felt very uncomfortable having his cheek stroked for a second time by the same person. His mother as well as Violet made sure to teach manners into him. "I wish you well on your Initiation as well and hope to see you in the near future"

"My, my such polite manners unlike your brother" Cinder replied making Phoenix frown at the slight insult she made at Jaune

"What about my brother?" Phoenix asked with a raised eyebrow

"That boy invaded my personal space and called me his Amber beauty, trying to flirt with me like he did with the Schnee heiress" Cinder growled, angry that such a weak person would dare try to be near her. Phoenix on the other hand only frowned slightly, it would seem that Jaune was trying to use their father's techniques when it came to flirting

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc, nice to meet you" Speaking off which, the person of their conversation had appeared and seemed to have interrupted a conversation between Pyrrha and the Schnee heiress if her hair was anything to go by.

"Tch, you again" Weiss Schnee growled, annoyed that this blonde was once again trying to flirt with her

"Nice to meet you Jaune" Pyrrha joined in hearing Jaune's last name, she hoped he was like Phoenix and didn't care about her winning the minstrel tournament

"Yeah, yeah" Jaune replied pushing the red haired out of the way which slightly upset Pyrrha which showed upon her smile dipping

"I'm going to burn that boy's balls off" Cinder growled, whilst she wasn't the friendliest of people and only really cared for power, she did care about her body and hated how people would flirt with her just to get into her pants much like this blonde wannabe huntsman.

It was actually another reason why she felt herself becoming more and more attracted to Phoenix, not only was the power of the Fall Maiden within her trying to reach out to him but he didn't stare at her like she was a trophy, in fact the only reason he did stare at her was when she touched him and triggered his Haphephobia

"You can blame my father for that. Whilst he hardly likes Jaune for his own reasons the man wants the Arc family to continue. After he took over he made the Arc family into the high-class family it is now"

"The man preached about the families' legacy and how that is the only thing that remains when you die, the way the man spoke it, it sounded like it was almost out from a book that was about seven kingdoms at war"

Phoenix spoke trying to get Cinder's attention away from his brother, the crippled boy had sat one of his father's lectures of legacy and the family name, the man had even attempted to set him up with an arranged marriage before his mother and Violet crashed the door down

"Unfortunately, Jaune listened to our father as he wanted to make the man proud, however the only part he listened was the ways our father would impress girls with his flirting"

…

"Leave me alone!" A thundering yell roared out into the sky as a mountain of a man grabbed hold of a Faunus's face, squeezing as hard as he could the large fist suddenly crushed the skull of woman that had attacked him. Blood spayed everywhere as the body was dropped onto the floor.

Mutiple members of the white fang had surrounded the eight-foot-tall giant and attacked, it became a massacre as the giant seemed to easily dismember the undisciplined Faunus members, blood rained down all over the place

"Aries" a loud voice yelled making the giant stop in his tracks, in front of him was a bulky lion Faunus, having a long dark blonde hair that looked more like a mane than actual hair, his finger nails were more like claws and his eyes were more cat like.

"Enough of this, if it wasn't for us you would have died on the streets. The white fang took you in and gave you a purpose, you should be thankful to us" the eight-foot giant that was named Aries stared at the bulky lion Faunus with cold eyes

"Die maggot" Aries suddenly moved very fast for someone his size, appearing right in front of the Lion faunus with his large fist clenched, ready to crush the man into the earth, however before he could the white fangs members lifted his hand was caught it

"Hmph, you didn't think we would create a weapon and have no way of controlling it" lighting seemed to spark to life and travelled down the white fangs members arm and begin to electrocute Aries making him roar in pain

The sleeve covering the arm of Aries's attacker was soon burned off revealing a metal gauntlet covering his entire arm

"It's amazing what you can create with Dust and a little bit of imagination" jumping forward with his fist raised in the air sparking with lighting, the lion Faunus was ready to knock out Aries who was still recovering from the shock which had caused a few flashbacks to happen of his time as a slave of the white fang

but a large hand soon clamped down on the side of the gauntlet and began to crush it, cracks within the metal began to appear as the Faunus soon cried out in pain as the bones in his arm were being crushed.

"I said die maggot" Aries snarled before using his other fist to clamp around the faunus head and slam it into the ground making a small crater in the middle of the road, the lion faunus laid their limp as blood dripped out from his mouth

"you... first beast" the white fang members managed to croak out as he pulled out a small pistol from his pocket, pulling the trigger several times and dust infused bullets pierced through the giant's throat making Aries cough and choke on his own blood

The lion faunus had a smile on his face although that quickly changed to a facial expression of horror as Aries lifted his foot up and stomped onto the man's skull crushing it to pieces, before stumbling away holding his throat and trying to stop the blood that was pouring out.

…

"For years you have trained to become warriors, today you will put your skills to the test and your abilities will be evaluated inside the Emerald Forest" Ozpin began before taking a sip of his coffee allowing professor Goodwitch to take over

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours of the assignment of teams..." Phoenix zoned out slightly as he already knew what the initiation was going to be, Professor Port might have let it slip when he was telling Phoenix a story about a few of the team that entered last year.

Looking around he soon once again came into eye contact with Cinder who smirked at him, her ember eyes seemed to look at him with longing making him feel very uncomfortable, he had no idea what the woman wanted from him, she would just appear out of thin air and seem to want his full attention.

"Any questions?" Ozpin announced bringing Phoenix's attention back towards him, he took one last glance at Cinder only to see her still looking at him with a smirk

"Yeah. Um, sir?" Jaune spoke up raising his hand up as if

"Good" Ozpin quickly said completely ignoring Jaune "now take your positions" many of the students soon got into certain stances, Phoenix even saw a busty blonde putting sun glasses on

"um, sir" Jaune said once again with his hand still raised in the air "I have a question"

Weiss Schnee was the first to be launched off the pads that they were standing on, heading straight towards the emerald forest, Jaune's eyes quickly widened

"So, um, this landing strategy... what is it? Are you dropping us off or something?"

"No" Ozpin quickly declined with no change in his facial expression "you will be falling"

Phoenix noticed that Cinder was soon launched into the air, he noticed a few of the males trying to look at her ass as she soared through the air, for some reason although Phoenix felt uncomfortable around her and felt even more awkward when she would just stroke his cheek, he felt something boil within him, frowning as he glared at the people trying to take a peek.

Soon enough it was his turn to be launched, bending his left leg so that the mangled limb he calls a right leg didn't take any damaged from force of being launched, his pushed his left foot against the launch pad as soon as it sprung, flinging him into the air

"Ah I see. So... are you giving us parachutes or something?" Juane questioned, he didn't even notice that his younger brother was in Beacon along with him

"No, you'll be using your own landing strategy" Ozpin once again replied back to Jaune's question as more and more students were launched off and the timer was closing down

"So, us... what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyyyy" Jaune started to panic as the two sisters Yang and Ruby were launched as they were right beside him, he turned to Ozpin and began to ask another question however before he could finish Jaune was launched into the air making him yell in fear.


	6. Of Pieces and Players

**_Chapter 6- Of Pieces and Players_**

"Birdy no!" A yell was heard as the new students of Beacon academy shot through the air all the while Jaune's screams of fear carried within the wind, Phoenix soon heard gun fire meaning that a few of the students were landing

Scanning around the area below him Pheonix soon spotted a clear landing area, turning the small switch on his cane allowing a small hook to pop out from the bottom, Phoenix soon flicked it allowing the hook to shoot out and wrap itself around a branch enabling him to swing down to the ground.

Swiftly planting his feet onto the Phoenix quickly entered a battle position in case any Grimm were close by, when none showed he began to move, the headmaster had said that the relics the needed to obtain were north of the forest

"Woohoo!" A loud yell was heard causing Phoenix to look up, his eyes locking onto a busty blonde that was using her gauntlets to shoot through the sky, the sight of this caused Phoenix to shake his head, whilst negative feelings are what often lures Grimm that doesn't mean they can't hear, the sound of those gauntlets will be echoing throughout the entire forest and most likely alerting all of the Grimm.

Now knowing that every Grimm within miles will be now after them, Phoenix quickly picked up the pace as best as he could, considering he was literally dragging his mangled leg, a hissing noise was soon heard making Phoenix raise an eyebrow as his hand began to softly pet the multi-coloured scarf he had tied around his neck

"A King Taijitu? Isn't that a bit extreme for a new students" the crippled arc seemed to speak to himself as he strolled through the forest as more hissing seemed to echo within the wind

"A Deathstalker as well as a giant Nevermore, it's like they don't actually want us to survive" more gunfire could be heard from a distance making him turn his attention

"It would seem that people have already encountered Grimm" hissing soon was heard once more "I told you to stop calling me mother... what do you mean I have to be your mother?"

"Listen, I already told you I can't be your mother because for one, I didn't give birth to you. Two, I'm not a woman, therefore... what do you mean I should run"

Loud hissing could be heard as Phoenix's scarf seemed to of disappeared from his neck whilst a belt was suddenly wrapped around his waist, due to arguing to himself for some unknown reason Phoenix never noticed the large shadow behind him until loud footsteps stomped onto the ground snapped him out and gained his attention

A large hulking Grimm stood behind him staring down at him, its body resembling that of an African elephant, having giant white tusks with white and red patches on their forehead, like most Grimm they seemed to have bony, white plating covering their bodies with a massive row of these plates going down their spines

"A Goliath. There's a Deathstalker, a giant Nevermore, a King Taijitu, Beowovles and Ursa in this forest and now there is a Goliath. why is there a Goliath here!"

Phoenix yelled out the last part before one of the Grimm's giant tusk slammed into his chest sending him flying through the forest, slamming through multiple trees, his aura taking most of the damage and keeping him alive, digging his hand into the ground, Phoenix seemed to flip up backwards from the ground, landing onto his feet and facing directly against the Goliath

 _'In this world only the strong survive, prove to everyone that you're not a weakling but a survivor'_ Violet's words sprung into Phoenix's mind as his grip on his cane became firmer, this was the challenge he was actually looking for, a way to prove to the headmaster that his disability wouldn't stop him

No one has ever killed a Goliath and whilst Phoenix believed that he couldn't kill it either that didn't mean he couldn't show off his power and fight back, soon enough Phoenix acted activating the bow mode of his cane he swiftly began to move around making sure the creature couldn't lock its eyes on him

It was one of the first lessons that Violet taught him, if an opponent is stronger than you then you had to be faster, this being harder due to Phoenix's leg.

"Burn" a dark red arrow appeared as Phoenix drew back the string, firing it directly at the large Grimm's face making it roar in pain, since the beast was so tall it didn't have much room to maneuver around giving Phoenix an easier target to hit.

"Lighting" shooting a yellow coloured arrow up into the sky, storm clouds seemed to suddenly form above the Goliath, the large Grimm gave off a large roar as if sensing the powerful attack that was about to come.

With its powerful legs the beast began to charge forward avoiding a large thunderbolt that suddenly struck the ground, its large tusks destroying everything in its way as it slowly began to turn and head straight towards Phoenix

…

"Professor Ozpin, we need to get down there immediately. That Goliath will crush him" the combat teacher, Professor Glynda Goodwitch announced as she watched a camera recording a fight between the Goliath and Phoenix

"How did a Grimm that large even get into the Emerald Forest without any of us noticing" Professor Ozpin gave no reply as he simply watched what the small fight unfolds

"Haha, have no fear dear Glynda" the familiar voice of Professor Port spoke up as he walked up to the side of the cliff "I'm sure young Mr Arc is smart enough to know he can't kill the Goliath"

"And yet he's still stupid enough to actually try to fight it?" Glynda replied with a raised eyebrow making Professor Port chuckle

"But of course, how else would he prove that he belongs here just like everyone else" Ozpin turned towards Port as Glynda gave a questioning gaze silently asking him to continue

"From what I've learned from my short time knowing Mr Arc all his life people have looked down on him because of his disability, he wants to prove to everyone that being crippled won't stop him from becoming a huntsman and with all the new capable warriors that have entered this year I'm sure he will try even harder to stand above them all"

"Capable isn't a word I would use" Glynda spoke up "not even ten minutes in and Yang Xiao Long managed to alert all of the Grimm in the area, whilst Wiess Schnee can't seem to co-operate with Ruby Rose, and don't even get me started on Jaune Arc, let me tell you I would rather tech the younger brother than him"

"And that is why are here Glynda, to make these children into capable Huntsman" Ozpin spoke up before going back to the cameras

…

"Explosion" a pitch-black arrow was fired directly as the Goliath's face causing it to roar in pain, parts of the bone-like plating had been chipped or broken off, one of the beast's tusks had been smashed, on the opposite side was a bleeding Phoenix, his aura was gone leaving him venerable to lethal wounds, around the two fighters the tree had been smashed down, fires burned away the shrubbery

In a fit of rage the large Goliath once again charged forward, leaving Phoenix no time to move as pain flared up in his crippled leg, looking down a quick second to find the cause of pain he found a large shrapnel piece of bark had impaled itself into his ankle.

When he turned back to his opponent he soon found a large tusk once again slamming into his chest sending him flying through his forest, he dropped his cane as blood spurted out from his mouth, his back crashed against a rock causing a loud cracking sound to be heard which caused a loud scream of agony to come from Phoenix.

What was weird was how the rock seemed to act like a spring board and launched him further away from the Goliath and his cane, finally as he came closer to slamming into the ground he soon felt himself crashing into something else

"What was that?" A feminine voice called out as Phoenix groaned his pain, slowly blinking his eyes trying to get rid of the blurry vision, Phoenix felt blood drip down his forehead as his chest ached with pain

"Why can't I ever catch a break" he mumbled to himself, hissing could be heard making Phoenix's ears heard as footsteps slowly made their way towards him

"Destiny, stop being a pain" Phoenix mumbled as the hissing got louder, he soon felt a hand press up against his forehead

"He's alive" someone said as he soon felt hands grabbing hold of his arms, pulling him upwards and helping him stand

"Well you do know how to make an entrance" having his vision no longer blurry, Phoenix locked his eyes onto a busty blonde girl who looked like she was partnered with another girl that was equally as beautiful.

"Urgh" Phoenix grumbled in pain as he held out his hand randomly, perhaps being hit in the head too much caused him brain damage, however a whooshing sound was soon heard as Phoenix's cane seemed to burst through the leave flying before flying into his hand

"Wow, how did you do that?" The busty blonde spoke up

"Magic" was the reply as Phoenix seemed to stretch, a faint glow surrounded him as his smaller injuries healed such as a busted lip, bruises and a few small cuts, turning around slightly he soon found out that he had landed on top of a Beowolf and somehow managed to kill it "My name's Phoenix by the way"

Perhaps it was because he was still recovering from being thrown by a Goliath but Phoenix didn't feel awkward when talking to the two girls like he normally did

"Well I'm Yang and this is Blake"

"Very nice to meet you two but I think we should save the pleasantries for later, right now I suggest we run. I don't know how far away it is"

"Run? Run away from what?" Yang asked however got no response as Phoenix was already limping/running north towards where the kept the relics "Hey! Wait up!" The two girls soon chased after him and moved even faster when they heard a large roar from behind them.

…

"Think this is it" the blonde thrill seeker spoke up as they soon came across ruins, during the time Phoenix had managed to recover from his fall and in doing so brought back is social awkwardness which meant he was a few feet behind the two girls.

Blake just looked at Yang before heading down, the crippled Arc silently following them as his scarf seemed to have returned back around his neck, heading into the ruins they soon found chess pieces making the young Arc raise an eyebrow

"Chess Pieces?" Blake questioned speaking Phoenix's silent question

"Looks like we're not the first to be here, some of them are missing" as the two partners conversed Phoenix moved around and soon spotted a black king piece, what was odd was the fact that it was the only piece that seem to be there as there.

"how about a cute little pony" Yang cheered as she grabbed hold of the white knight piece, making Phoenix roll his eyes slightly out of the blonde's few. Yang was making too much noise by shouting and could lure a group of Grimm to them or worse draw the Goliath.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A high-pitched squeal was heard echoing through the wind from a distance catching Yang's and Blake's attention

"Some girls in trouble"

 _'Huh, sounded like Jaune_ ' Phoenix thought to himself remembering the time Violet scared his older brother on Halloween, although to be fair she was wearing a Beowolf costume.

"Blake did you hear that. What should we..." Yang stopped herself as Blake pointed upwards to where she was looking, Yang's eyes widened upon seeing her young sister Ruby falling right down towards them only for Jaune to collide into her sending them flying into a tree

"Huh, so it was Juane"

"Did your sister just fall form the sky?" Blake questioned as the two girls looked towards where Ruby and Jaune crashed landed

"Um...?"

before Yang could reply they heard a small explosion go off as an Ursa came swinging out from the tree with the hyperactive orange haired girl riding its back

'Well this looks like it's going to be interesting' Phoenix thought slightly zoning out from the world around him, hissing could be heard echoing in his mind making him scowl, soon heard he seemed to start arguing with himself once more not even caring that a Deathstalker soon appeared chasing after Pyrrha or the fact that Weiss was still on a Nevermore as it circled the area

A loud roar was what brought Phoenix out from his trance as the Goliath he had previously fought making him growl, how on earth were they meant to fight a Goliath, a Nevermore and a Deathstalker?

"Um guys, what are we going to do?" Jaune asked whilst holding his back, the older Arc male must of appeared when Phoenix was arguing to himself within his mind, now that he looked around he realized that Weiss and Pyrrha had joined them as well

"Well there no point dilly-dallying. Our objective are the relics, we don't need to fight" Weiss spoke up causing most people to nod their heads in agreement, soon enough Ruby was taking the second white knight piece whilst Jaune took the other white rook piece

Phoenix stared at the goliath for a few minutes before his eyes slowly looked down to the white combat pistol that was still strapped to his leg, raising a questioning eyebrow Phoenix silently used his magic to apperate out of the area leaving behind the large group of people and appearing next to the Goliath

'I wonder" the crippled Arc thought as his cane shifted back into its bow mode "Explosion" forming a ptch black arrow Phoenix shot it at the Goliath catching its attention, whilst making it turn away from the group which was soon noticed by said people

"What's he doing?" Pyrrha said in a worried tone as they watched him head back into the forest with the Goliath right behind him

"He's leading it away from us, giving us a chance to run" Weiss spoke up not really caring about the boy, she never met him and so far, she hated all the boy's she had talked to.

"C'mon, we need to leave" Jaune walked up to Pyrrha and caught her attention, not once relizing that it was his younger brother that had been the one to lure the Goliath away, all though to be fair the thought of surviving was most likely the main thing Jaune was focused on.

...

Phoenix was sure he had gotten far away enough to conduct his small research, he didn't want to accidentally cause injuries as well as reveal his trump card straight away, after all everyone had to have an ace in the hole and since many considered their semblance to be that Phoenix had come up with a different idea.

Stopping just below the cliffs the young boy turned around and heard the heavy stomps heading his way, slowly pulling out the large pistol he aimed it ready to shoot as soon as the Goliath appeared, it didn't take long as the large beast crashed through the trees roaring in rage at having to follow its prey for ages. Phoenix quickly pulled the trigger causing the entire upper assembly to snap back acting like a slider.

*BOOM*

…

On top of the cliffs where the victorious new students of Beacon stood all silently cheering that they managed to survive the test and were now official students of Beacon Academy, Ruby was all smiles as she achieved her dream of becoming a huntress and was cheering with Yang and Nora, the only person that wasn't smiling was Pyrrha who was worried for her first friend Phoenix.

*BOOM*

A loud booming noise forced the students to cover their ears and made them wonder what could have created a noise so powerful

"Um, guys. you may want to look at this" Jaune said with a gulp. The group soon moved and looked over the cliff only for their eyes to widen, all of the trees and been blown apart leaving a large line heading towards the middle of the middle of the forest

"Wha.. What could have done this" the spoken question was on everyone's mind as they stared in awe at the damage that was caused by a single weapon.

…

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Broswin and Sky Lock. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be known as team Cardinal"

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces and therefore from today you will be known as team Juniper"

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yan Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces and will be now known as team Rwby"

"Finally, is Phoenix Arc. You were the only one to retrieve the Black King piece and survived the test. Normally you would be put into reserves however I feel your skills would be wasted. Not only that but someone has asked for you to personally be their apprentice"

"Therefore, form today you shall be working under Professor Port and learning what you can from him, you will be acting as a one-man team until we can find you team mates that can aid you when hunting"


	7. The First day

**_A/N: I just wanted to put a quick note saying thank you to everyone that is supporting this story, you have no idea how it makes me feel to know that people are enjoying this story, with that said please enjoy this chapter and please review to let me know if i can improve on anything_**

 ** _Chapter 7- The First Day_**

Three Atlasien specialists had infiltrated a White Fang base, the figure leading the trio was in fact the general of the Atlas military General Ironwood, besides him were his two most promising students from the Atlas Academy, Winter Schnee and Violet Arc.

The three of them were trying to uncover secrets on rumours about experiments the White Fang were uncovering, normally the general would send in the entire military the blow the white fang into the sky however they couldn't attack the once peaceful organization without any evidence.

The room they entered had all sorts of surgery tools, power drills and needles filled with all sorts of liquid, a large container was sat off to the left side of room whilst x-rays filled a part of the right wall, one side of the x-rays showed slim bones, many of them broken or dislocated, the other half was much different have unnaturally large bones.

*THUMP*

A loud bang came from the container behind the three making them jump slightly as they span around with their weapons ready, Winter unsheathing her rapier, Violet uncoiling her whip and the general pulling out his dust infused pistol.

Heavy breathing seemed to echo from within as a loud growl was heard, sniffing could be heard as loud footsteps seemed to wander around the inside the large metal box, another loud thump could be heard as a dent soon seemed to appear on the side

"There's some sort of animal in there" Winter whispered as Violet moved forwards closer to the container, a curious expression on her face as she moved her head to the side as if listening to something

"It's no animal. It's a child. About the same age as Phoenix" Winter raised an eyebrow, wondering how on earth she knew that as well as the name of her little apprentice was spoken

"How..."

"I can hear his thoughts" Violet interrupted "it's my semblance, not so much like telepathy but can hear whatever my opponent is thinking, it's how I beat you all the time" Violet gave a smirk to Winter making the eldest Schnee angry

"you do not beat me all the time"

"Enough" Genral Ironwood commanded "Violet, can you tell us anything more?"

"Sir. From what I can hear right now it's like they took something away from the child, it's like they were trying to make some sort of weapon out from him"

The sound of clicking could be heard from the entrance of the room alerting the three Atlas solders, who quickly hid, a Faunus wearing a lab coat walked in with two guards dressed up in the normal White Fang outfit, each wielding a dust infused sword

"We need to get out of here and call in support sir" Winter spoke "we know they are doing some sort of experiment, the person in the container is enough evidence"

"And how do you expect us to get out of here ice queen, there are White Fang everywhere and if we kill anyone the alarms will most likely be set off" Violet mocked making the eldest Schnee growl before narrowing her eyes

"I think I just found a way" a small white glyph appeared just above the open palm of Winter's hand, out from it came a small insect, Winter seemed to whisper at the insect before it flew off heading right towards the container, the small insect seemed to latch onto the latch that was keeping the container locked and began to slowly lift it

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Violet asked with a raised eyebrow. As soon as the latch was released alarms immediately were set off as the door to the container began to open. The White Fang doctor soon had fear overtake his face as he backed away from the metal box.

Stepping out from it was a towering monster that could easily be perceived as a full-grown adult, standing tall at eight feet, the boy's body wasn't covered by anything except for a pair of tight, shorts showing off an extremely large and bulky body and a strange helmet to cover his face whilst only allowing him to see through a red visor.

Accompanying all the muscle were scars, all of them looking like stab wounds, layering his chest, back, arms and legs, his back looked to be mostly covered by whip marks.

The two White Fang guards entered a battle stance, pointing their swords directly at the monstrous male, the beast's growling turned into snarling as his eyes landed onto the doctor who seemed to be quivering in fear

"Raaagh!" The towering man yelled as he ran straight towards the doctor ploughing through the two guards like a train, the trio of Atlas soldiers could hear screams of agony before silence reigned. The trio slowly moved forwards only for their eyes to widen.

Blood covered the entire hallway, the Faunus doctor was missing his head as it had been completely ripped off from his body, the two guards looked like they had passed out from shock as both of them were covered in blood and had limbs missing, they would soon enough die of blood loss

"Are you sure he isn't an animal?" Winter questioned as the three began to move, trailing the blood-soaked hallways intent on finding their escape route

…

Aries Longbottom woke up with a start, his breathing was heavy and quick, slowly using one of his large hands to rub his throaty where he had been recently shot from by a White Fang member that had been hunting him, bandages were wrapped around his wound making sure no blood poured out, he had barely managed to stich it up and only just survived.

The wound unfortunately had rendered him speechless, the only noise he could make were those that could be compared to a raging animal, the dream he had just witnessed was the memory of the day he managed to escape from the White Fang facility.

He had no idea what to do with his life and how could he, all his life he had been a frail, weak, snivelling child that had no clue what a family was, then he became a lab rat, tortured and turned into an ultimate killing machine.

He had no idea how to act in a society of people, he didn't trust any Faunus as they could be part of the White Fang that was hunting him. For now, he had found himself in a large forest alone as the cold winds blew onto his skin.

Even though he was a monstrous mountain of a man he was still in fact a fifteen-year-old boy, he pulled his large legs up to his legs, trying to keep as much warmth in his body as he could, tears dripped down from his eyes as he wished he never had to live the life he did, he never understood why his family hated him, all he wanted was for his parents to love him but they never cared for him, only is brother.

…

Slowly a lone emerald green eye began to open up from a long peaceful night's sleep, pushing himself up from the bed Phoenix yawned as he stretched out his aching muscles, his body still hurt from taking the multiple hits and injuries the Goliath gave him, his stomach still looked purple from bruising.

All of a sudden, an airhorn was blown snapping the tiredness out from his body as well as causing a large amount of hissing to be heard from one of underneath Phoenix's bed, jumping to his feet Phoenix grabbed hold of his cane wearing nothing but a pair of dark green shorts that he used as his sleep wear his lone eye soon widened upon seeing his teacher and trainer standing in the middle of the room

"Haha, it's time to wake up Mr Arc, we have a whole day of learning ahead of us and it's always good to be prepared, a good hunter takes every probability into accounts and plans ahead"

Professor Port cheered, the great huntsman turned teacher would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't eager to teach Phoenix, the boy had something about him that intrigued Port and add in Phoenix's strange semblance made the boy even more of a mystery

"I understand Professor. But can I ask why you woke me up so early" Phoenix questioned as he looked at his scroll seeing the time was six thirty in the morning "we still have two and a half hours before lesson's start"

"Ah yes, you see whilst you are my apprentice I spoke with Professor Ozpin and thought that it wouldn't be wise sending you out on missions by yourself, I know you are capable enough but the safety of my apprentice is what I am concerned about the most, therefore I would like to introduce to you your new partner"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, it had only been yesterday that he passed the entrance exam so how did they find a partner for him so quickly.

The door to his room was soon opened and in walked in familiar face of Cinder Fall with a smile on her beautiful face, she was dressed in the normal Beacon Academy uniform and had a small bag by her side

"This here is Mrs Fall, she retrieved the white queen piece during her exam along with her partner as well as two others, unfortunately it would seem that her comrades were not ready to become huntress as they did not appear for the assembly to have their team made?"

"Therefore, we have decided that you two will become partners, much like the other teams we will try to find two other members for your team however for now I ask that you introduce yourselves with each other"

A sudden hiss could be heard making Port jump to attention, his eyes narrowed as Cinder seemed to look on with interest whilst Phoenix froze up like a deer in head lights

"What was that. I would know that hissing sound anywhere" soon enough a creature slithered out from under the lone bed. A multicoloured snake, half of its body being white whilst the other half being black, both sides having eyes glowing blood red

"A king Taijitu!" Professor Port yelled he was about to pounce onto the creature most likely ready to tear it apart with the claws he calls his hands however Phoenix quickly walked next to the snake Grimm and allowed it to slither up his arm

"Please wait professor, you don't understand" the crippled boy spoke aloud, perhaps it was a good thing that Professor Port woke him up so early

"and what prey tell that I don't understand Mr Arc, that creature is a Grimm and will try to kill everyone here"

"She wouldn't do that" Phoenix showed a lot of emotion in his eyes that it surprised Port "she's my friend, she would never hurt anyone unless I told her to"

"She?" Cinder spoke up, amusement in her eyes as she watched on with interest, it was unheard of a hunter having a pet Grimm

"Destiny. I named her Destiny" Phoenix spoke as he began to stroke the scaled body of the snake Grimm "I found her as a baby. I was alone, cold and lost. I had no friends apart from my sister, I couldn't find my way back to my home and became lost in an alleyway, rain pouring down as a storm raged"

"That was when I found her. She was alone, cold and hiding in a trash can, she seemed so scared and I know that I am meant to kill Grimm but I couldn't. She was just a baby and acted nothing like the beasts that we hunt"

"I took her into my jacket, giving her as much warmth as I could, we stayed hidden away as the storm continued to rage on until my sister finally found me. Destiny has never left my side since and hasn't hurt anybody either"

The small King Taijitu moved it head towards Phoenix and began to lick his cheek, Professor Port watched the small act whilst making a judgment call

"I will have to speak with the headmaster about this. However, for now I suggest keeping the Grimm locked in your room away from other students, I doubt there is any question on how they will react. Now then I will leave you with miss Fall"

Silence then reigned as the two humans started to stare at each other, Phoenix was unsure on what to do now as he was still only wearing shorts which meant his bare chest was on few for Cinder to stare at

The beautiful woman was the first to move, wrapping her arms around Phoenix, pulling him into her hug as he froze up. His Haphephobia kicking in as the small King Taijitu now named Destiny had managed to slither herself away and back under the bed

"I hope we get along with working with each other Mr Arc" Cinder spoke, she took his hand into her own and led him over to the bed, sitting themselves down Cinder moved their hands towards Phoenix's lone eye

"However, I believe if we are going to be an effective duo you need to get rid of this small problem you have" Cinder moved her lips towards Phoenix's face, a large smirk appearing on her as he pressed them against his cheek "But don't worry, I'll be right beside you"

…

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, these very creatures exist and are in fact what we now call Grimm or as I like to call them, Prey" the first lesson of the day was with Professor Port, Phoenix was sat near the back with Cinder right beside him, she hadn't let go of his hand ever since they left the room together.

"And like myself you shall too call these vicious creatures your prey once you graduate from this prestigious academy. Now I know you might all be aware that Vale along with other large cities such as Atlas and Minstrel are considered safe havens from the Grimm"

"Ever since these creatures of Grimm came into being our world turned treacherous as these beasts infested every place on earth, however that is now where you come"

"Huntsman and Huntress, people who have pledged themselves to protect the world and its people... from what I hear you ask? Well form the very world itself"

"Ahhhh yep!" One student sprung from his seat and cheered making everyone turn towards him, his cheeks lit up in embarrassment as he sat back down, the lesson returned back to normal as Professor Port began to tell another story of himself defeating a pack of Ursa.

Phoenix looked down towards the warm hand that was enclosed around his, since the beginning of the lesson Phoenix found himself not minding the fact that Cinder was touching him, perhaps it reminded him of Violet considering both his sister and Cinder seemed to force themselves on him, not allowing Phoenix to push them away although he had no clue why Cinder seemed to interested with him.

…

"Daphne! Daphne! Daphne Greengrass you stop right this instant" a commanding voice boomed making a young blonde-haired woman stop and turn around, she seemed to be wearing old school black robes that hid away her body.

The person yelling at the girl was a large, imposing man who had the matching blonde hair and angry ocean blue eyes

"Daphne, do you know how much embracement you brought to our family" the man yelled at the girl who seemed to put a cold facial expression on her face "I told you not to do anything rash during the meeting and instead of heeding my advice you decided to hex the boy-who-lived"

"Well perhaps if I had known that those talks were about putting me into a marriage contract with that little shit I wouldn't have hexed him"

"Daphne, don't you see what this marriage could do for our family, not only would you be married to the famous boy-who-lived but we would have an alliance with the Potter family and in turn gaining an alliance with the Black and Longbottom family"

"is that all you even care about. The family name? Don't you even care about my happiness, that squib of a hero is a no good, lazy whale who has been spoilt all his life and never once told no"

"Daphne Greengrass I will not have this argument with you. Our families name took a large plummet due to your grandfather becoming a Death Eater. With you marrying the Potter boy that black stain will be washed away from our history"

"I would rather marry Draco Malfoy than be near that stinking piece of garbage" Daphne screamed back, she hated father who only cared about the family name, she hated her step-mother who despised Daphne for being the heir to the Greengrass title and she hated her little sister Astoria for being a spoilt little princess

*SLAP*

"Daphne Greengrass you will do as I say! You will marry the Potter boy and when the time comes birth him a worthy heir to the Potter name, you are no longer my heir as I didn't raise you to be such an argumentative child"

"But father I don't love him. I don't even know that fat whale" Daphne snarled back not even caring that her title was removed from her

"I will no longer speak of this, the contract has been written up already and signed by both James Potter and myself, whilst the mud blood whore Lily was against it at first James quickly persuaded her, your wedding will take place when you graduate Hogwarts and there is no way you can escape it. It is your duty to your family to wed this boy"

"Now go to your room child and think very carefully bout your future, it would be wise to smarten up and accept what is coming"

With that said the father of Daphne Greengrass turned around and walked away, not once looking back to see his daughter's icy mask shattered as tears poured out from her eyes.


End file.
